Snow Pea (PvZH)
Smarty |Tribe = Pea Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. |Rarity = Basic - Common |Flavor Text = Learned everything he knows during the Great Freeze Tag Wars of '08.}} Snow Pea 'is a basic common plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability '''Freezes any Zombie it does damage to. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Learned everything he knows during the Great Freeze Tag Wars of '08. Strategies With This plant can be extremely potent if used correctly. First of all, its has average stats, meaning that it can live a weak hit while hitting for quite a lot. However, its main strength is its ability to Freeze zombies. Even if Snow Pea is destroyed, you can get a free hit on the zombie the next turn because of the Freeze effect. Your opponent also does not have a good way of countering the Freeze effect afterward, except for making the frozen zombie do a bonus attack, but even then, it only unfreezes the zombie. Unfortunately, since zombies attack first, Snow Pea is destroyed in combat in most situations, since there are many zombies with 2 strength. This wastes the full potential of its ability. In order to avoid a situation like that, you can make it do a bonus attack as Green Shadow to let it attack first before the zombie in front of it does, continuously freezing and disabling it until it is destroyed, or until the Freeze effect is removed. Another way of creating the Freeze chain is to play Iceberg Lettuce to Freeze the zombie. This works well if you don't have anything to immediately take care of strong zombies such as Trickster or Zombot 1000. Using this with Snowdrop is an ideal way to use this, or with Torchwood. With Snowdrop, this acts as a cheap tool to power Snowdrop up. Using this with Torchwood somehow doesn't get rid of its ability, so using this in tandem is a great idea. Against This plant is very hard to deal with in the early-game. If it survives after combat, it can continuously whittle down on a zombie without it being hurt, due to its ability. This is very dangerous if used with Snowdrop. Using a trick or any damaging ability is the best way to deal with this plant. You can also make the zombie in Snow Pea's lane do a bonus attack to get rid of the Freeze effect, or to attack it first before it attacks the zombie. However, if you have neither, it is best to use a zombie with 2 strength or more to minimize the damage since it destroys Snow Pea in one attack, even if it is frozen in the process. Gallery Snow_Pea_stats.png|Statistics SnowPeaCard.png|Card Trivia *In this game, it has a blue stem and leaves similar for Snow Pea's Plant Food effect from Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Ice Queen Pea. *Unlike the other games, Torchwood does not cancel out its ability to Freeze zombies. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Basic cards Category:Basic plants Category:Common cards Category:Common plants Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Pea cards